stolen
by 1a2b3c4d
Summary: Lucas show's his face back around after a month when Skye shot him Lucas ends up kidnapping Skye to make a deal with Comander he want's his work in exchange for Skye. But will any of the Taylor's keep their words?will anyone make it out alive? P.S. there is some romance


It had been a month since Skye had shot Lucas and she wasn't the list bit guilty , because he deserved to get shot . At least that was what she kept telling herself when really she felt guilty even if it was to save Taylor. She had been laying on her bed for awhile now it was her day off so she could do anything ... almost anything. For Skye's punishment for being the sixer spy she had to do cleaning,cooking and more for two weeks but everyone practicaily forgave her even Taylor after awhile. After a while Skye forst herself off her bed and headed off to the door but she decidied to eat a pice of fruit real quick when she heard a crash from her mother's room (she had decieded to move in with her mother to take care of her while she got healthyer). Skye walked towards the crash half expecting to see a mouse or somthing like that but she was way off. There stood the man she dreaded to see ever again (because she thought he would be dead). It was Lucas Taylor. He had a grin on his face as he turned around to her he had a gun pointed at her mother's head "miss me bucket? think you got rid of me?,". Her mouth fell open with shock she was hoping this was a dream but Lucas reading her thoughts said "this is real dear, sister." He continued "And as i told you once what would happened if you betrayed me again. So i think im going to have to teach you a lesson ,".

he lowered his gun onto Skye's mother's foot and pulled the trigger Deb (Skye's mother) fell backwards in pain and she began crying in pain and then Lucas continued "yet i still don't fell that was enough so maybe one more shot or couple will be enough-"

"don't you dare Lucas ! ," Skye inturrpted this coused Lucas to grin "and what do have in return if i stop,". Skye thought before she replied "you can shot me instead after all you only came to torture me did you not ?,". Lucas lifted his gun to her face and began to pull the trigger very slowy when Deb jumped at Lucas making him to miss Skye's face by inches.

_Taylor was in his office when he heard gunshot and imentily jumped to his feet and called some soilders to follow as he whent to were the gunshot was. He realised he was heading to Skye's housing unit then he heard a second gunshot he ran even faster and in seconds he was in a bedroom and found Deb lying on the ground and Skye on the bed laying down uncountios he headed for Deb first looking at her foot which looked like it had been shot. As he kneeled by her side she said "Lucas," then she passed out. Taylor imdenitly got up and yelled at one of the soilders saying "go get Shannon and say Lucas is somewhere here and that he can't be far. Then tell him to send out a seach party," then he told the rest of the soilders to take Skye and Deb to the medic center. The soilders obeyed and carried them off Taylor sat on the bed and ran his and through his hair wondering what the **** was Lucas doing here? Thoughts ran thruogh his mind as he thought of what must of happened after a few minutes he headed off to the medic center.

As soon as he got there he was told by that both Skye and Deb were okay but he couldn't see Deb who was in surgery tacking the bullet out of her foot. but he could see Skye who was now councius . As he entered the room he ran to Skye and huged her then kissed her forhead and after awhile he couldn't help himself and he asked "Skye what happend you'r mother said somthing about Lucas was he there?,".

_Skye gulped at the quistion that Taylor just asked she reached up and tuoched under eye and fuond that it heart proubly thats were Lucas hit her finalley she answered "he ...he was there ... is mom okay ..he ..shot her,". After Taylor explaned everything from his point of view of what happened. Taylor left her alone after a fewmore queistions came in and said "Skye is it true that Lucas was here ?,"after Skye explaned what happened said she was free to go but she had to take painkillers for the black eye that was forming on Skye's face. Skye took the pills and left and went straght back to her house. As she unlocked the door and went straight to her bedroom and flopped on to the bed face foward. Skye fell asleep in seconds tiered as she ever was and soon she began to dream.

_"Where were you honey," said Lucas wrapping his arms around Skye amd began kissing her tenderly. Skye pushed him away and smiled at him. Skye didn't have a clue what was happening and she had no control over her body she tried to stop but could not she began to panic._

Skye found her self on her floor she had been screaming then she realised it was just a dream. She got up even though she was tired but she could not have another dream like that. Skye set to try to clean up the house a bit but her thought kept going to Lucas and how he had showed up. Suddenly there was a knock on the door Skye got up and answered it and found Taylor at her door and he said " said we could see you'r mother now,". Without a word Skye shut the door behind her and followed Taylor to the medic center. As Skye walked into her mother's room she saw a cast on her mother's foot she rushed over to her and huged her. After half and hour said that Deb needed rest and they headed out . Taylor stop and turned aruond and said "if you need me Skye im here for you okay,". They headed there different ways Skye headed the market to buy some fruit. After Skye bought a piece of fruit and quickly ate it and headed off to her house when a light blinded her and she reconised that it was the sixer light she would signal. But every sixer knew she bretrayed them so why would they signal her ? She decided to tell Taylor and as soon as she got there her eye's gave her away that was something was wrong. Skye walked to Taylor whith a worryied look on her face she began saying ."Taylor i think a sixer is signaling me i saw the old siganal i used to use when i was the spy, and i thought i should tell you,". That afternoon did not end so got an escort the rest of the day just in case as Taylor said. Skye couldn't go to the bathroom by herself and as night aproched and she went to her house the escort still followed her and that upset her and she had to beg the escort to go home saying that nothing would happen to her and eventualley she got her way. As she walked into her room and turned on the light a hand wraped around her mouth Skye began to kick and bite anything to get the attacker off her but she failed. she realised the attacker was Lucas and she paniced even more. Then Lucas started to talk "now,now bucket is that a good way to welecome you'r brother ? I missed you to now what did you tell our dear father,". After a few moments of not saying anything he jerked her to face him. Skye felt as if she was melting under his gaze then she muttered "nothing i told him nothing,". But Lucas could see right through her lie "TELL ME THE TRUTH D*****T BUCKET ! I'll FORCE IT OUT OF YOU IF I HAVE TO !,". Skye froze at how mad he sounded at her. What did he mean when he said force it out of you? Skye began lookinf for and escap route once she saw one she ran for the door and ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Lucas was punding on the door screaming threats if she didn't come out and Skye saw there was no way out. Then she remembered the walkie- talki Taylor had given her just in case she pulled it of her pocket and turned it on and said "Taylor? Taylor Lucas he's here and he's at my house,". Skye heard some noises through the walki-talki and then Taylor picket it up and said "Skye just remain were you are i'm coming okay,". Then the walki-talki went dead and Skye turned her attention back to the door. The hinges were wigling witch wasn't a good sign then suddenly the door fell down reviling a really p****d off Lucas who was panting heavily he began to walk forward towads Skye walked back and ran into wall knowing that there was no escape. But she could try she ran for the door but Lucas cought her she tried hitting him but nothing worked but she didn't give then Lucas lost his pateince and hit her head on the wall knocking her out ...

_Taylor walked in to Skye's house began looking for her but she was nowhere in sight then he walked in to the bathroom and fund the door kicked down and a note taped on the mirror he read it out loud "Dear father, if you want to see Skye again that's to bad because she is now mine forever and if you come anywere near me/sixers/Skye or shoot at us all kill her in a you want to make a deal with me give me my work in exchange for Skye -you'r ever so loving son _Lucas_.," Taylor droped his head in his hands first he took over terra nova, killed Wash, now this c**p. He was going to hunt him down and murder him with his own hands...

_if anyone just read this tell me how bad this was and the mistakes i made exept for not cap the i's after all i'am only 11 years old.


End file.
